


You Give Your Life Away (Vanish without a trace)

by EmeraldEyes8917



Category: Game Grumps, Skyhill (Band)
Genre: Every girl is in love with a musician, F/M, First Crush, Music Lovers, Run with the Hunted, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyes8917/pseuds/EmeraldEyes8917
Summary: When her yearning to see the man she admires more than anyone on the planet in his band, Skyhill, such a wish may come true sooner than she thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a snippet of a fic that I worked on quite hard a while ago that is still unfinished but that I may continue someday if I get enough positive feedback.
> 
> Inspired greatly by the music of 'Run with the Hunted'.

While her job was rewarding after settling into the office during those awkward first days, there were still times of stress that made her want to pack it all in and fly home.

But she was far from saving for a plane ticket, so she settled for dutifully filing papers, making coffee with full fat milk and low fat milk, running to the local district court as her boss required.

Her colleagues were kind to her to a point, as was their want when colleagues were around each other for hours at a time, until she made the final choice to stop feeling sorry for herself and not let the homesickness defeat her.

At least she would not encounter an incarnation of Miranda Priestly striking fear into her heart, she thought with a rueful smile as she changed into her trainers for the walk home, which she found some solace in, though her mother’s advice always at the forefront, to never take the exact same route home each night, so a random meander through Central Park or even downtown while it was still dusk would work its way in.

Once again that night, sitting on her bed and typing on her laptop with a generous pot of chamomile tea with vanilla flavouring, she found herself reading about Skyhill, listening to Dan’s beautiful voice as she emailed work contacts and friends back home, secretly yearning to return.

Finding pictures of Skyhill performing had been a rare treat, and as she noted the date of the concert where they performed, she was surprised that it was almost nine years ago.

They had performed in February 2008 at the Bitter End club, and she often imagined what it would have been like to see them play live, to hear Run with the Hunted being expressed in a living, breathing form.

‘Well, maybe I can commemorate that anniversary instead,’ she thinks as her laptop is switched off, her mug drained and she stretches out in bed, ready to drop off from sheer exhaustion.

It had been in the last year that her adoration of Dan had grown and grown. She had many crushes before, on actors, musicians, and numerous men in her life, but somehow, he was different from all the others. He seemed so truly good and pure, with a beautiful soul. His voice never failed to brighten her days, made it seem like everything would be alright.

It had to be alright.

If she had a reason to go on, as well as making her parents proud, to achieve all that she had dreamed as a child, then maybe it was for Dan as well.

_Maybe I am in love… just maybe… I wish I could see you in Skyhill, and know how happy you will be in this future… I wish, I wish, I wish…_

Her sleep is not sound that night, for there were flashing lights streaming across her eyelids, brighter than all the lights in the city that never slept, followed by a low, distant rumble from far, far away, a low, faint cacophony of musical notes and a voice that sang to her, calling her to a home she never even knew existed, where time ceased to exist and all else was infinitely possible.

**The next morning…**

Waking up to yet another pleasant New York dawn chorus, of wailing sirens and rumbling of traffic, she rubs her eyes and groans at the time.

The ungodly hour of seven a.m. exactly.

Time to face another day, and earn another few dollars in her pocket, at least.

Maybe she would get to go to court today, take notes and file a summons or two. Maybe Shirley would actually be polite to her rather than treating her like a novice who did not have a clue about administration, if God was real and would grant her reprieve today.

Her room is still the same as it was when she dropped off into that restless sleep that left her more exhausted than when she first came to bed; small but comfortable, ideal for a struggling professional making a name for herself in a city that thrived on anonymity.

The net curtains are gossamer soft beneath her fingers as she draws them aside, looking out into the looming cityscape, construction scaffolding on a building just out of her periphery that had not been there yesterday.

Construction jobs moved so quickly in New York, she wouldn’t be surprised if an entire city block would be up in a month.

The carpet appears softer beneath her feet as she pads to her wardrobe to select an outfit for the day, but she puts it down to wishful thinking.

The bird’s nest outside her window looks smaller, and no feathered creature nesting. Humming a song she heard once about the bird of dawning, she packs her bag for the day ahead, the motion giving her much needed time to wake up and allow her mind to focus.

The bathroom is almost spotless, tiles looking much more white than weathered grey, and the crack in her mirror that ran from the left to right along the frame was notably absent, but she does not notice given her tiredness even as she applies an extra swipe of concealer beneath her eyes and applies a coat of lipgloss, fluffing up her hair at the roots.

Coffee would have to wait until she was at the office, though she detested that toxic sludge that passed for the beverage, it was hot and stimulating and would have to do.

Stepping out into the city air, the paintwork on the deli shop beside her apartment appears more vibrant with a gleam of fresh paint as she stops in to buy a breakfast bagel and a bottle of apple juice.

As she steps out into the street again, there is a girl playing with a ball outside who bore a striking resemblance to the woman who had served her coffee at the counter yesterday morning. Maybe she had a daughter that she had not met yet, and she rolls the ball back to her, closer to the pathway so the girl would not be struck by a passing car.

All around her, the soundtrack of traffic and people bustling is exactly the same, and it is all she can do to avoid people rushing to work or mothers with strollers forcing her to step out onto the road.

As she cuts through a small square in the middle of several blocks of buildings, she pauses to check her phone, leaning against a tall ash tree, and in the back of her mind, she remembers sitting on a tree stump last week to fumble for some change in her coat pocket.

However, she does not notice anything entirely out of the ordinary until she stops and picks up a newspaper from the glass fronted case to read the headlines of the day, almost skipping to the court reports right away just to enliven her mind for once.

Just as she is about pay, she scans along the masthead, her eyes adjusting to the finer print, checking the price for habit’s sake. The day has moved on, but the year…

“What?!”

She lunges backwards away from the newspaper stand, barrelling into at least four people, her mouth dropping open with a strangled sound following that rather loud exclamation, coins scattering, the newspaper fluttering aimlessly into the air as she flings it upwards, a cyclist swerving to avoid her as she steps out onto the road in blind panic, hands over her mouth.

The year read as 2008.

Several onlookers stare at her, as she turns around in a full circle, hands moving to clench into her hair.

“It’s not… I can’t be… it’s not possible…”

After regaining some composure, bending down to pick up the coins, being helped by an elderly lady who puts a hand on her shoulder and murmurs, 'You doing alright, darling?’, she can only manage a small nod and a whispered 'Thank you’.

Plucking up the courage, she makes her way back to the pavement, looking all around in a complete daze, her mind choosing to slow down to a crawl, until she tugs on a passers-by’s sleeve, not caring if she appeared forward or in any way strange.

“I’m very sorry to ask you this, but what is the date? And the year, please?”

The man she has chosen is wearing a grey suit with a dishevelled off-white shirt and a maroon tie. He resembles the many stockbrokers who plied their trade on Wall Street who lived by the adage that time was money, and true to his character, he gives her a look reserved for the very best of lunatics.

“It’s the first of February, 2008. Would you like the weather for the week too, sweetheart?”

All she does is nod several times, muttering a strangled 'Thank you’ before walking away in a trance, managing to stagger to a nearby bench, she puts her face in her hands, taking the deepest of breaths imaginable.

So it was true. She saw it with her own eyes and had someone confirm it to her.

But it couldn’t be true. Time travelling only existed in stories for children to make them enjoy history a bit more. Only a fictional man in a blue police box was capable of that…

Yet here she was, apparently flung out of space and time, back in the year 2008, in New York City.

Travel had always enchanted her, but this was well beyond the usual wanderlust.

_To be continued…_


	2. Pouring Colour on Your Black and White Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding herself in New York city nine years removed, she takes the time to assess her situation and try to figure out why she was sent back in time.

Sitting in a cafe on the corner of Times Square after wandering around the nearby locale for the past hour, her hands wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee, she considers her options. 

Following a quick phonecall, she had discovered that her job was not even in existence, the office she worked at in its infancy, many of the staff that she had come to know were not even employed there. She wasn't even sure if she could go back to her apartment, not even knowing if her name was still on the lease, but somehow all her belongings had travelled with her. She could barely contemplate time travel let alone existing in a small pocket of time itself.

She had some money in her purse from savings brought from home, and she had stowed some funds in her mattress for an emergency, but she did not even want to check her own bank account in case she took out money that her past self needed for college. Did she even have the same bank account when she was nineteen? Had she opened a graduate account at some point? Would she be acting retroactively in sabotaging her own credit rating?

Her mind began to whir with disastrous imaginings before she forced herself to drink the coffee down and to not be making herself sick with worry.

This was all simply incredible. Unbelievable, quite frankly. She had somehow been transposed from one time to another, back to the past without any feasible way to return to the future, and she was worried about leaving herself short of money.

She couldn't help but think back on her nineteen year old self, what she must be doing, what she must be looking forward to and dreaming of. It all seemed like another life, another person, all that time in between.

Her family was out of bounds, for if it happened that she rang her mother from New York while her younger self was in the kitchen innocently having dinner in front of her, and hearing her own voice on the opposite line, that had to be a paradox of some kind. 

Was it even a paradox at this moment with several state lines and boundaries separating them? Could she even be existing in this time at all without causing untold damage?

All the lessons from Doctor Who told her that it would be safe to keep away from home, at least until she figured out the reason for her being here and triggering some sort of event that would bring her back to her rightful place in time.

So what to do in this city, almost a decade removed, apart from explore the places she already had knowledge of, where she could not travel publicly to another country or even on a domestic flight for fear of her passport or ticket being declined.

Perhaps this was a chance to get to know New York, to make it feel more like a place she could call home. That could the reason for the seismic shift.

It is only when her mind wanders and her gaze shifts to take in more of her surroundings that she looks up to a notice board at the back of the cafe, filled to the corners with posters for gym memberships, local church meetings, and countless promotional posters for dance classes and poetry readings, when the white outline of a wolf with its head craned back to the sky fills her vision. 

Could it be?

She is on her feet and moving towards the notice board in a trance, all the noises and chatter of the patrons fading into the background.

Skyhill... the date of a concert... the venue and time...

Then it all returns to her in a rush.

They were playing a concert this week, two nights from today. She remembered saving those photographs of the live performance to her computer once with a wistful smile, wishing with all her heart she had been there.

Could it be?

Maybe that was why she was sent back in time. Had she truly been wishing so hard that some temporal shift had transported her here?

She could see them. She could see Peter. She could see Danny, hear him sing.

She could live the dream of seeing Skyhill live in concert.

Returning to her table, draining the remains of her coffee, clouds of steam evaporating in front of her face, she rushes out the door into the hectic city.

Maybe being lost in time would not be such an ordeal, after all.

Often when her excitement reached fever pitch, she would be possessed of notions that could be either possible or improbable to achieve, but this time, she knew that this could somehow be done.

She would not only attend the concert, she would make the most of the time she had for this chance would never come around again.

She had two and a half days in order to drum up more business for Dan and Peter, to increase the attendance at their concert, even if they got just one or two more people in the crowd, a bigger audience would never be a negative. She wasn't expecting hundreds of people, as it was New York City and the prospect of a small indie band being noticed first day was a tumultuous goal to have.

The words 'fixed point' repeat like a mantra in her head, that is a point in time that could not be altered or else disaster would occur, with the entire continuum being ripped apart, not just for herself, but for Dan and Peter, as well as the millions of people who would come to know him in the future.

This concert was a fixed point, but it could not sell out in order to make Skyhill a smash hit. Danny taking the choice to become an improvisational comedian and attend UCB to hone his comedic skills was a fixed point. Meeting Julie Katz who would introduce Brian Wecht to Dan was a fixed point, or else Ninja Sex Party would never exist.

It would be several years before Dan would meet Arin Hanson or any of the wonderful Game Grumps crew, so that future was safe, at least. Dan had to move on in order to fulfill his destiny, even if it broke his heart to leave Skyhill behind.

With her plan in mind, she finds a local stationery store close to the cafe, and copies some more flyers to put up around where she could, followed by a brief trip to an Internet cafe to access the MS Paint programme, she makes smaller sized flyers to hand to people on the street, to tack onto notice boards and traffic light poles, printing about three hundred of them. Maybe someone would let a friend know about the concert, not just throw them away on the side of the road.

It wouldn't be much, but at least she could say that she had tried.

A small voice interjects as she leaves the stationary store. 'Why are you even doing this? Will it even make a difference?'

It was hard to forget that Dan Avidan was not as beloved as he would be in 2018 and beyond. It was even harder to remember that he had been struggling with his music previously, and that he must be feeling so proud of this album he created with Peter after working so hard together. 

While she could not tell him directly of the future, at least while she was here by some magic fortune, she could help him.

Even the thought of meeting him, of hearing him sing made her pace quicken as she carried her shoulder bag of posters from one avenue to the next, seeing indifferent faces and uncaring expressions even as her heart was so filled with hope.

However, when she reached the smaller coffee shops close to Hell's Kitchen and the artistic quarter of the city, looked people in the eye, telling them about this incredible band who embodied the American dream of fantasy and travelling the long roads on a countrywide adventure, those who she knew were Dan's people, she was greeted with a great deal more warmth than anywhere else and was told sincerely that they would try to make it to the show.

Even with this small scale attempt, she hoped that even just one person would come to the gig and be inspired.

As she went about her lone venture, her headphones are almost permanently fixed in her ears, with the album playing a constant soundtrack to her every action, that quickened her step and made her all the more focused to bring their musical gift to anyone who would look for solace in music like she did.

Quite possibly tempting fate, she returned to her apartment that evening, feeling exhausted but pleased with how the day had passed, and sure enough, her key was able to turn in the door and all her belongings were still there.

Looking around the snug apartment, she breathes in deeply with relief. Another day done, albeit in a different time period.

She was not about to question this happenstance, and fell asleep with a smile and a new purpose for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on my little time travel Skyhill indulgence trip.
> 
> I hope any readers will forgive me if I get the nuances of time travelling wrong. I tend to be quite practical when it comes to writing and wanting to get all the nuances right, but then I suppose it's a learning experience writing each time and in a new genre.
> 
> My stories are usually grounded in a reality like our own, and the thought of magic has never come into my works, so this has been a lot of fun.


	3. Feel the City as You Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the concert finally arrives and her dream comes true. But will it be the end of her time travelling adventure?

The night of the concert arrives in a flurry of excitement. At least for her, and perhaps for a few more that she had met on the previous day, given all that she had done to bring more people to listen to the music tonight.

The Bitter End venue is dimly lit, already the smell of dry ice filling the air, with a pleasant, relaxed atmosphere, and it is enough for her to clamp down on the excitement so as not to appear too eager.

She recognises several people from the cafe she had been to, as well as several buskers who had regaled her with stories about their own creative journies and dreams of making it in New York. They all appeared more than happy to support fellow independent artists and were extremely interested in the symbolism of Skyhill's logo.

She gives a silent nod to the Skyhill subreddit for providing her with a fountain of information to draw from.

This was a decent crowd for an indie concert, or at least that was what she presumed, given her lack of concert going experience.

The nerves began to kick in as more and more people filed in, and she order a wine cooler to take the edge off before she jumped out of her skin and fussed with her hair several times.

She had no idea where the sudden nervous energy came from. Perhaps she was hoping that the concert would be a success and be a good boost for the band, at least in some small way.

She just wanted Dan to feel proud about his work, and for Peter to be recognised as a musical genius.

Only time would tell, now. She hopes no one would think her odd for laughing to herself at the impromptu joke she just made up.

The stage manager comes on stage and taps the microphone several times, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please? How are you all doing tonight?"

There is a smattering of applause and a few cheers.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that. How are you all doing tonight?"

A louder cheer from the rowdy section who had been drinking beer since six o'clock in the evening. Or at least that was how it sounded to her ears.

"Great to hear. Welcome to the Bitter End club, where the best of the best artists come to perform for the greatest of the great audiences..."

Another loud cheer and she claps as well, the smile on her face bright.

"Awesome stuff. So tonight we are hosting a very special guest act tonight, who hail from the very merry hamlet of Brooklyn..."

Another cheer for the mention of Brooklyn, and she allows herself to beam with pride, despite not even living close to Brooklyn, even in her original timeline. She had to get out and explore the city some more.

"These guys are extremely talented and all around awesome musicians. Their self produced album, 'Run with the Hunted', is a stunning debut, and they have a fantastic indie rock electronica sound and I know they will be huge stars someday. Accompanied by their support band, I present to you, Peter Lennox and Dan Avidan, it's the one and only Skyhill!"

The next few moments pass by in a blur as the lights dim and a few chords of low, mysterious nature begin to play. More people are cheering and clapping now, waiting for the band to appear.

A woman with dark hair wearing a sequinned black waistcoat walks on first, walking to sit behind the keyboard, giving a wave to people standing by the stage area, followed by the drummer who begins tapping the hi-hat and the bass drum to warm up and finally the bass player, who pushes his hair back and plucks the low notes.

A few moments later, Peter Lennox strolls on, raising his hand in a single wave to the audience, and she cannot help but be overwhelmed by his calming presence. He slings his electric guitar over his shoulder, plugs in the amp and begins tuning up.

The moment was almost here.

She watches Peter look over his right shoulder, mouthing a few words to someone off stage, before grinning and letting out a short laugh.

_He's coming, he's coming, he's coming..._

Then as the lights begin to shift into warmer, golden hues and dip downwards onto the stage, Dan Avidan appears in a pool of haloed light, walking onto the stage with the swagger of youth in literal slow motion, tossing his head back to get the longer curls out of his eyes, and the vision of him fills her up with such emotion that she can barely contain herself.

Approaching the microphone and adjusting the stand for his height, she hears his voice speak from the stage coming live to her ears for the first time, "Hello everyone... thank you so much for coming out tonight. On the keyboards, we have the lovely Elena. On drums, the amazing Mr. X. On bass, the outstanding Zack Hagen. This is the charming Mr. Peter Lennox on guitar and I'm Dan Avidan. We are going to be playing some music for you from our album, 'Run with the Hunted', so if you know the words, please sing along, as it gives me confidence and makes us look popular."

The giggle bubbles up before she can stop it, and she can feel tears of joy in her eyes.

"So here we go, this one is called 'Black and White'."

When drummer taps his drumsticks together before they start playing the opening riff, she is immediately swept up in the live sound of a song that she loved quite dearly.

Several people get up and move closer to the stage and a few even sway to the upbeat rhythm.

It wouldn't have mattered if there were forty people in the venue, or forty thousand. The band held the place in the palm of their hand, and shared a few light bantering words in between songs, that included 'Glass Doors', 'Only One' and 'Different Frequencies'.

Of course, she knew all the lyrics and would be singing along, with at least one patron giving her a slightly knowing look, confirming that she was indeed an ardent fan.

The camaraderie between the two men was obvious to all in attendance, and it gave her the greatest feeling to witness their partnership right in front of her.

When Dan shed his jacket halfway through the set, there are a few wolf whistles from some of the tipsy ladies in the venue, and he ducks his head shyly, without a shade of Danny Sexbang.

He says into the microphone, with an awkward charming air about him, "Best reaction I've ever had to getting undressed, let me tell you."

Peter plays a sexy sounding lick on his guitar along with Zack and Mr. X plays the bass drum along, making people laugh even more. 

At this prompting, Dan shimmies his shoulders and swings his jacket around his head wildly before he flings it off stage, striking a finishing pose with one hand on his hip.

She may have laughed a bit too loudly as Dan's head immediately swings in her direction and she ducks down in her seat.

After this impromptu display, Peter lightly quips, "We are a serious band, I promise."

Dan turns his head as he laughs, "I may go into stand up someday... or a strip show."

'Do both!' someone yells from the back and she could swear Dan was beginning to blush. Peter whispers in his ear and he nods, clearing his throat and regaining his composure, though he was taking it all in stride like a champion.

The front section near the stage is full now, with people squeezed together and staring rapt as Dan sings as if his life depended on it during the main chorus of 'Storms of September', arms outstretched either side of him as Peter strums his guitar with a sheen of sweat on his forehead, truly his moment to shine as a performer.

She had managed to stay relatively calm throughout, being able to sit back and enjoy the music through glassy eyes filled with tears of joy, but when the keyboard player played the opening chords of 'Hands on the Water', the noise she makes is quite loud and she stands from her seat, jumping up and down even as people began to cheer and get into the song as well.

All the times she had danced in her bedroom to the song, or walked home from work with the song in her headphones, it all culminated in this single, crystallised moment.

During the second to last chorus, Dan has his hand on his heart, eyes shut tight as he puts every ounce of emotion into those lyrics.

Not aware of where she is for a moment, she happens to sing rather loudly in harmony as was her habit when she singing alone, not realising quite how loud she was actually singing.

In almost perfect slow motion, Dan glances over in her direction, catching her eye and the effect is instantly electric.

She could very well have stopped singing out of sheer embarrassment, but deep down she wanted to let him know that there was at least one person in the world who knew his songs by heart.

He tips his head to one side with a smile as he sings the last line of the chorus, and she could swear that she could have melted away at the intensity of his gaze.

_He looked at me. He saw me..._

The band receive tremendous applause as they take their bows together, and Dan's smile is so bright, radiating so much light, and she swears that she was the one clapping and cheering the most.

The band leave the stage, and as the stagehands begin to clear the instruments and take down the black and white poster with the wolf design, which she had recently learned had been designed by Dan's dear friend, Joe Crowe.

She exhales slowly, resting back in her seat.

She had seen Skyhill live, and may have even brought more people to know their music. A job well done for a wayward time traveller.

Perhaps now that her task was complete, the fates would see fit to return her to the time she was meant to be in. That thought alone made her feel quite sad, but she did not permit it to cloud her happiness.

She was prepared to return to her apartment, to sleep deeply and hopefully wake up back in her original timeline, loathe as she was to leave a version of New York city where both Peter and Dan were working so hard, just like she was.

As she was leaving the venue, wrapping her scarf around her neck and flipping her hair up over her coat collar, she notices out of the corner of her eye a small crowd had gathered around the side alley where the backstage door surely was, and there were many jovial laughs to be heard.

Out of curiousity, she wanders over, and sure enough, there was Peter, signing autographs and talking with a small gathering of new admirers. 

He spots her and gives her a wave with a gentle smile, and she shyly waves back, feeling new warmth and appreciation blossom towards him.

The keyboard player, Elena, the drummer, Mr. X and Zack the bass player are also signing autographs, and she makes a mental note to check out their careers in the future.

Surely playing in Skyhill would be a massive claim to fame, but she was biased, of course.

Of course, she looked for Dan in the crowd but could not find him, so she resigns herself to smile despite her inherent disappointment, lifting her shoulders and letting them drop with another light exhale, knowing that one could not have it all, that the night was as close to perfect as she could ever even dream.

Just as she was turning to walk back towards the station to ride the subway home, a tall, energetic whirlwind of leather and dark curls rushes past her, barely skimming her but she turned back around immediately, her hair whipped in the wind, breath leaving her in a surprised exhale, misting in the cool night air, completely stunned.

The person turns back and they lock eyes straight away.

Even in the darkness, she knew who it was, and could not move even if she tried.

Dan Avidan. A light in the darkness made of the brightest stardust...

His head is tilted, and he mouths the words, 'Are you okay?' but she can barely hear him above the thrumming in her ears and the loud traffic around them.

_Remember to breathe... remember to breathe..._

Dan approaches her slowly, reaching out a hand to touch her arm, and she could swear that there were electric tingles radiating out from that simple contact.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She manages to nod, her mouth slightly open as she regards the man she had come to love so much, being now closer to her own age, not matured by ten years of hard work making a name for himself in music and excelling in comedy, in giving millions of people so many reasons to smile.

He looks so young, standing here in front of her, and there are tears in her eyes before she can even realise, but they are of pure happiness.

"I tend to run about like a madman, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

He was apologising to her...

"You didn't, you didn't, it's absolutely fine, I'm fine, really, I'm fine," she babbles, putting on the biggest smile possible, not wanting him to feel guilty for even a second.

He smiles, a mixture of relief and easygoing charm, "Okay, only if you're sure."

Then it all comes out in a rush, "I just wanted to say before you went away that you were amazing. It was a fantastic show and all the songs were beautifully performed and I won't ever forget it for as long as I live. It was so amazing."

Well, at least she was being honest, and a proper fangirl now. That much she did not have to pretend.

Dan smiles even more, despite her overflowing enthusiasm and lack of variety in her vocabulary, not the slightest bit deterred yet, "Hey, thanks, that's sweet of you to say. Peter thought it went well, and I usually defer to his wisdom, because I generally think we are awesome and totally amazing all the time."

She nods, literally hanging on his every word, "He's completely right. He was awesome too."

He leans forward with a wry smile, and she suppresses a shiver at the close proximity, "He'd thank you if he heard that, I'll be sure to tell him."

Her laugh is a bit too loud but he does not appear to be at all deterred by her reactions, casually leaning against the wall beside her, almost as if they were just talking like normal people, a happenstance that she never even imagined.

If ever she encountered him back in her present timeline, it would more than likely be in a gaggle of enthusiastic, vocal fans, rather than a quiet one to one.

Dan continues in a gentle voice, "You were singing along to everything."

Easily known she had to draw attention to herself.

"You heard? Oh goodness, was I really loud?"

"No, I didn't mind at all, it was really cool, actually. Like, that's what I want to hear, people singing to stuff that Peter and I wrote, you know. It's the best feeling, the greatest feeling. You're a good singer, too."

Her cheeks begin to blush and she makes a breathy laugh. "No, I'm just a huge fan, I really love your album."

"You're too kind, thank you."

A pause as he gazes at her, and she can feel her cheeks begin to colour, "Listen... I hate to sound like a groupie, but may I have your autograph, please? I won't take up any more of your time after, I promise."

His smile becomes more kind as he could see how nervous she was. "You're not wasting my time at all, sweetheart."

She takes out a notebook that she had been writing Skyhill lyrics in and opens a page with an assortment of lyrics written and decorated.

Dan signs his name, grinning as he recognises the lyrics.

"And what's your name, beautiful?"

_He called me beautiful... okay... okay..._

She tells him her name, going completely shy now, and he writes her a message above his signature which says 'Thanks for the support and being an awesome fan. Keep on singing. :)'

He hands back her notebook with a soft smile, "There you go."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

She enthusiastically shakes his hand, making a happy sound with tears in her eyes, quite frankly not wanting to let go, and he is pleasantly surprised at how happy she is.

"You really liked our album?"

"Yes, yes, it's amazing, and it's truly your best..."

She stops herself just in time, remembering that this was pre Ninja Sex Party, Game Grumps and his internet popularity. He had only just begun in so many ways.

"My best?" He tilts his head at her in confusion, and he looks so young and doe eyed that her heart nearly stops.

Luckily, she is just able to think on her feet and recall everything else he had done up to this point in time, so the critical save comes swiftly, "Best... album that you've done, because you were in the Northern Hues? I remember looking you up after I listened to Skyhill on your MySpace, and I was immediately drawn to your voice and your amazing talent and... yes."

If ever she felt like Amy Pond talking to her artistic hero, Vincent van Gogh like in that episode of Doctor Who...

Crisis averted, she wills her heart to stop from hammering, for she could have caused some sort of seismic future shift if she even alluded to anything he would be having the potential of creating.

His jaw drops. "Wow... you're really a fan, aren't you?"

Now she is completely earnest, "Yes. I listen to your music when I'm having a bad day and whenever I'm going home from work and... you've really helped me through some tough times, so I just wanted to say thank you for that."

Dan's eyes glimmer in the half light of the street, genuinely touched. "Wow... I had no idea... like, that's really cool. You're amazing for supporting us."

She dips her head shyly, "My pleasure. You deserve all the success in the world."

Just then, Peter calls Dan's name, saying that they were having a quick drink in the bar before calling it a night.

She takes this as a cue to step back, "It was great to meet you, Dan. Thank you for everything, it really was lovely talking to you, and you and Skyhill are amazing, so thank you so much."

Dan's brow furrows, and in the evening light, he almost appears crestfallen, "Hey, wait. You don't have to go yet."

"I don't?"

It is an entirely innocent question, almost childlike.

"Not if you don't want to."

"Oh... well, I don't want to take up anymore of your time and you've been so nice to me and I really don't want to impose..."

Dan tilts his head to one side, "You're not imposing at all. You want to stay and like, hang out with us?"

Her jaw nearly drops open, but she manages to say without her voice rising a full octave, "Hang out? With... with you and Peter and the band?"

He could very well have teased her but he clearly does not take that route, choosing to be kind to the nervous fan, "Yeah, totally. We happen to be quite normal, and while I dream of being a megastar someday, I'm still an ordinary guy who makes music for a living. You're awesome for being a fan of ours, I like talking to you and I'd like to talk to you some more. So what do you say?"

Why did he have to be so charming?

This chance could alter the time space influx, could cause a hole in causality and the nexus of time, but when he holds out his hand towards her with a charming smile and a gently raised eyebrow, she cannot resist his invitation.

"Okay."

"Okay, then."

Here goes everything...

Lightly taking his hand, she waits for the world to implode, for the course of history to be forever changed, but there is only a gentle strength and warmth as she allows her fingers to slot against his, the look in his eyes quite intense even in the evening darkness, the lights all around them painting a dizzying halo.

She could have almost floated beside him like a joyful balloon, but she manages to hold his hand without being overly clingy as he gently tugs her to follow him, and she goes quite willingly.

When they catch up with Peter just down the street, Dan introduces them and she cannot believe just how incredible it was to meet the musician who was the other half of Skyhill, the man who played those thrilling melodic motifs that carried her through each day.

Just as she looks up at the city lights around them, a glance passes between the two men, one of confusion followed by quiet understanding.

So here she was, walking through New York with Skyhill, holding Dan's hand like it was a normal thing to do and talking with Peter about the various musical influences that inspired Skyhill's sound.

What would the rest of the night would hold in store, she could not wait to discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *happy sigh* It finally happened, or at least in my imaginings.
> 
> It's always been an intense dream of mine to see Skyhill playing live, and it is that dream that was the locus of starting this story, as well as interacting with Dan before his time in NSP and Game Grumps.
> 
> This was a nice one to write, especially describing the Bitter End venue and all the band members after seeing photos on Tumblr before.
> 
> You can find the photos which I used to reference the performance here: https://www.flickr.com/photos/bybj/sets/72157603997566915/with/2295941696/
> 
> This part was very cool to write, especially playing a character who has advance knowledge of the other's future and cannot say a word about it for fear of causing a timespace shift or even preventing things from happening the right way. Always the phrase 'fixed point' stayed with me after watching Doctor Who a great deal. :)
> 
> Thank you all who have read and commented on this story so far. It means the world to hear feedback and that people enjoyed it as it is a slight departure from my more realistic stories grounded in the present where time travel does not exist, and I hope I am doing the time travel portion justice.
> 
> I hope to continue this into the future along with my main work and I thank you all for your patience in between updates. I've been busy with coursework and not felt motivation to write, but the small break has done me good.
> 
> Thank you all and stay amazing. <3<3<3


	4. The Darkness Haloed in Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending an evening at a bar with Dan and Peter is one of her biggest dreams and it is coming true, but what does the rest of the night hold in store?

The bar is only a few minutes walk away, and when they get inside, as he leans down to whisper to her, a trail of goosebumps rises at the back of her neck, "I'll be right back."

All she can do is give him a nod and a shy smile as their hands gently part.

She stands still, looking at her hand before curling her fingers in gently against her palm. It had felt so good holding his hand despite her not even being remotely on his radar back in her old life.

Not that she expected him to spend all night with her, she trails behind Peter, Elena and Mr. X as well as a few other creative types who had struck up conversations with each of the band, finding a corner booth in the dimly lit bar, feeling like an intruder only for a moment until the keyboard player leans over and gently asks if she did any music herself.

Feeling warmed by Elena including her, she joins in the conversation, having taken piano lessons from a young age, talking about her favourite artists and keeping very careful note about any band or singer who were not yet famous in this time period yet.

The rest of the group all introduce themselves in turn, and do not appear to be confused as to why one of the concert goers was joining them.

Soon enough, Dan returns and behind him comes a blond waitress with a tray of drinks, who is also enraptured with Dan and does her best coquettish flirt.

She wisely averts her eyes, fiddling with her charm bracelet and feeling like a shrinking violet already.

Mr. X, or rather Richard, gently snipes, "Living larger than life there, Daniel?"

Dan spreads his hands in a 'What are you gonna do?' gesture, "The concert went well, we had people rocking, it's a reason to celebrate, right?"

The group all cheer in agreement and she dips her head, smiling to herself, allowing herself to relax a bit more.

Dan moves around the table, clapping the shoulders of the men as he goes, and drops into the seat beside her quite dramatically, which causes her to raise her head in surprise, blinking several times in the low light of the bar, as he looks into her eyes with a lopsided smile.

"Hi."

"Hello."

Her voice is no softer than that of a mouse. The fact that he was paying attention her was sending her nerve endings afire. Hopefully she was not giving out some kind of lovesick vibe, for that would surely drive him away when they were only just starting to connect.

"Would you like a beer?"

She nods automatically, despite not being that much of a drinker.

He passes her a bottle and he proclaims loudly, "Cheers to rocking out and breaking legs and all the good shit about music."

He is met with cheers of approval, and the clinking of bottles all around the table. 

Only when she takes a slow sip does she realise that his knee is close to touching hers from where he is seated, and already he had an arm casually draped behind her. Maybe he was just being the kindest person on Earth, and after seeing his various interactions with fans at panels in the future, it would be just like him to be so wonderful.

She would not be too hopeful, for having no idea how long she would be able to stay, it would be preferable to live moment by moment, to take the night as it was.

Looking around, she sees that the dancefloor is mostly deserted and the D.J. is playing instrumental music that is a cross between trance and nu age, so no one is really dancing. 

The men initiate a drinking contest right away, and she shares a bemused look across the table at Elena, tapping her fingers on either side of the bottle and observing quietly.

On his second beer, Dan is giggling at Peter's attempts at imitating a New Jersey accent, and she can't help but lean into his side ever so slightly.

Putting on a whiny voice, Dan announces loudly, "I so wanna dance... fuck, this music is like so boring."

"Hey, I started out as an instrumentalist, you watch your language!" Richard interjects, throwing a balled napkin across the table right at Dan, who subsequently reacts in an over the top manner, clutching his chest where the impact landed, and falling over to land right in her lap, a hand flung over his eyes, looking dead to the world.

Well... this was something.

Any other day she would have frozen and blushed with her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, but spurred on by alcohol, she proclaims like a medieval maiden, "Oh no, the brave knight has fallen, whatever shall we do?"

He puts on a raspy death rattle, "Revive me, revive me, I need an elixer!"

She giggles quite merrily, "Water, I need water, please."

He reaches his arms out straight, still in a raspy voice, "/No/! I need... ale... the ale of life shall restore me..." .

_'If I had some peppermint creams or a Sacred Chalice, that would be the absolute best...'_

Taking pity on him, she takes hold of his beer bottle, lightly brings her hand behind his head to coax his head up and tilts the bottle to his mouth where he drinks like a man dying of thirst, allowing herself a moment to savour the feeling of his soft curls, before Dan is sitting bolt upright with a manic grin.

"Many thanks, fair lady. I am strong enough to vanquish my foes once again!"

She announces to the table with her hand on her heart, "Sir Daniel the Brave is alive!"

The others had been watching in amusement, bursting out laughing when Dan unsheathes an imaginary sword, revealing just a toothpick. "Avast ye, you rapscallion!"

Richard is almost bent double with laughter, "Dude, you are too much!"

She hides a smile behind her hand as Dan leans across the table to do battle, the close proximity making her blush all the more and she takes a long drink of beer to calm herself.

Dan eventually sits back in his seat, his hand brushing against her shoulder and she shrugs up and into it, almost cat-like.

"So how did you come to hear about us?" Peter inquires of her, and all eyes around the table are on her.

Breaking out of the trance, she decides to be sincere, while not giving away anything too specific, "Well, I was just browsing the Internet one day, looking for some new music for my Ipod and I think I just stumbled across you guys on MySpace. The moment I heard 'Hands on the Water', it just caught my attention and was really beautiful, so I wanted to hear some more of you guys and the rest is history. I've listened to the whole album on repeat ever since."

She chuckles in a self deprecating manner, "That is such a cliched thing to say..."

"We like cliches here, don't you worry." Dan gives her a charming grin, gently rubbing her arm in a comforting gesture, and she was just about ready to melt away.

Peter is smiling as he listens to her, "Well, I am glad you liked it. All Dan and I want is for people to be inspired and to take away a meaningful message from our music. When you put a lot of hard work into something, it is always great to hear the feedback from those who have heard the album that we put so much time into. So it means a lot to hear you say you like our music, and it makes the whole performance worth it for all of us, so thank you."

He tips his bottle towards her with a gentle smile and a wink.

Her heart swells with pride, grateful that she was able to give Peter that moment as a fan.

The group resume the general chatting, and she is thankful for not being the centre of attention for a few moments, for each second spent in this time period was precious to her.

Setting his bottle down on the table, Dan tips his head back slightly, clearing his throat quite dramatically, and she turns her head immediately, becoming more and more attuned to him.

"Hey... would you like to dance?"

_'This is a dream... it has to be a dream...'_

"Oh... yes. Yes, please."

He stands up rather swiftly, then extends his hand with all the gallantry of Sir Daniel and she takes it, still feigning the character of a maiden, allowing him to tug her up and out of her seat, leading her to the dancefloor.

At first, she is a bit concerned that they are both rather tipsy and would end up tripping, but as soon as he is upright, Dan's grace returns and she follows his lead willingly.

When they come to a stop just under the spotlights, right in the centre of the dancefloor, she finds herself unable to meet his eyes for more than a few seconds.

"There's no one here."

She has a quick cursory look around, and he nods several times. "It's better like this, crowds are... like, they just suck. Though having a crowd attend a concert where we are playing is pretty rad, but the rest of the time... not a fan of them, honestly."

He shakes his head several times to emphasise his point.

She nods in agreement, as is already a habit with him despite the short time knowing him, already feeling her habitual awkwardness return, tucking her hair behind her ears and looking down at the floor, wondering if Dan's sneakers would form part of his Danny Sexbang costume someday.

"Hey... are you alright?"

She lifts her head to find Dan peering down at her, his eyes slightly bleary but his expression is kind.

"Yes. More than alright, I was just... thinking."

Dan gives her a wry smile, "Not to sound mean, but you can think and dance at the same time?"

Blushing, she nods several times, "I've just... no one's ever asked me to dance before. I'm not really sure what to do."

This much at least was true. Having attended an all girls' school, parties just involved girls jumping around and linking arms, followed by a number falling over, and while it was a terrific time, going to a dance with other boys had never been part of her formative years.

"I find that hard to believe."

He sounds genuinely surprised, which was unexpected to her

"No, it's true, really. So... I will follow your lead, sir." 

Now she was truly being forward with him, and while it felt slightly awkward to be saying this to someone that she had been a fan of for so long, Dan appears rather pleased at this.

He chuckles, "Okay, but trust me, I'm not sure of what I'm doing either."

"Then we'll learn together?"

She looks up at him with a look akin to wonder, just realising right now just how tall he was as he smiles down at her, "That sounds cool."

Clearing his throat, he puffs his chest out slightly, "Okay... so... I take your hand like this..."

He takes her right hand in his, holding it up at a right angle, or rather yanking it up and she squeaks.

"Sorry! Um... like then I think you put your other hand..."

"On your shoulder..." she finishes, lightly placing her hand there.

"Right. And... my other hand goes on your waist."

His hand gently finds her waist and the heat from his fingers makes her tremble. "I'm trying to remember middle school dancing, but it was a /long/ time ago."

All she does is laugh softly, gazing up at him with something approaching adoration.

"Then I think we just... sway, right? I have no idea how to waltz..."

She nods, her voice becoming lost for a moment, for it was paradise to be held like this and by Dan of all the people in the world.

He begins taking small steps in a circle and she follows his lead, grateful that the music has a slower tempo.

She tilts her head as she looks up at him with an innocent expression, "So, Mr. Dan Avidan..."

"That is indeed my name."

She dips her head with a smile, "Are you always this nice to your fans?"

Dan appears bashful now, tapping his fingers against her waist as he ponders this, "Well, you know... to be honest, I've never really met too many fans since starting this whole music thing. I don't know what it's like to be someone with fans, I wouldn't know how to act with them, like I think I'd just want to talk to them like normal people, like what you and I have been doing, you know? I'd see people at concerts and they'd be, like... crying when the singer walks out on stage. I don't think I made anyone cry tonight, did I? Those lights were freaking bright..."

She gently reassures him, "No one was crying, they were all smiling and really enjoying themselves."

He lets out a visible sigh of relief, "Thank God for that. I'd hate to be in a place like that honky tony bar in Blues Brothers and bottles flying everywhere. At least the Bitter End is much more low key."

She lets out a giggle, which appeared to be her automatic reaction to anything vaguely humourous that he says. Perhaps it was from all the time she spent listening to him on Game Grumps, hearing him banter with Arin or tell hilarious stories.

He appears almost proud at being able to make her laugh, before he refocuses himself again, "So to answer your question... I want to be nice to fans because I hope I inspire them. I wouldn't want to be a jerk to them, as long as they're not bothering my friends or stalking me or something weird, like taking pictures when I'm eating lunch or something..."

Her heart swells with pride, knowing that he was just as decent now as he would be in the future, "I don't think you would be mean. Not at all. But really I think that what most fans want is to feel a bit close to the people they admire. Well, as close as one can be with a person they have not met before, but there is always a line there, and I think that if ever they talk to their heroes, they just want to feel special, to have that moment of connection."

"Really?"

"Yes. At least... that's what I believe."

Dan smiles more, stepping away slightly and lifting her arm so he can spin her around, and when she turns back around to face him, he says with quiet awe, "You're a great dancer."

"I'm just following your lead, sir."

He tips his head up with a rakish smile, "Am I doing good?"

"Really good."

After a moment's consideration, he tilts his head at her, "But I don't think I'll be dancing like this with all my fans."

His voice is quite low, sensual, and it vibrates at just the right frequency in her ears.

Demurely, she proclaims, "Not with thousands and thousands of them, anyway."

"Thousands?"

That number appears to be astronomical to him.

She nods quite emphatically, for she had the advantage of future projections, though she could not tell him for fear of some earth shattering paradox or sounding rather crazy, "Mmhmm... you're going to have so many, more than you can count."

He ponders what she just said, opening and closing his mouth just once, before turning her around slowly, stepping up behind her with their arms in front of her. "You sound so certain..."

She looks up at him over her shoulder, already knowing that she was blushing "I might be a bit psychic or something... just trust me on this."

The look he gives her is so soft, yet smouldering all at once, and she has to look away before she did something completely foolish, like tell him that he was made of stardust or even lean up for a kiss, which would surely be crossing a line, even while they were getting along so well.

She feels Dan rest his cheek on top of her head, releasing her hands and moving his hands down her arms, each and every contact with the bare skin on her arms making her heart flutter, moving to lightly grip her hips, very gently coaxing her to sway side to side and back into him that bit closer.

It would be so easy to fall into him, and for this moment, she allows him to bring her near to his chest, lifting her right hand to find the back of his head, running her fingers briefly through his hair even as he bows his head closer, almost nuzzling into the side of her neck.

He gently turns her back around to face him, as he smoothly catches her in their waltz-like pose from before, though his hold is that bit stronger and his steps are taking them round the dancefloor at a more confident pace, his hand resting on her lower back, the heat of his fingertips warming through her shirt to her skin, not taking his eyes off her.

"What's your favourite song on the album?"

His voice is a deep rumble that hums through her bloodstream.

She stifles a hiccup, slightly relieved that they could talk about music again, despite being so close to him that she could barely think straight. "It... it changes depending on my mood. Some days it's 'Black and White', or 'Storms of September', or 'Afterglow'..."

"And tonight?" he gently prompts.

Managing to find her voice, "I think... just because we did it earlier and I have it on my mind, 'City as You Walk'. Why do you ask?"

He dips his head down towards her and she does not shrink away despite feeling incredibly shy, his voice low, looking right into her eyes, "So we can make our own music right here, and not listen to the harmonious sounds around us, because you're a fan, and I like you a lot. That sound cool to you?"

All she can do is nod, completely entranced. It had been a wonder to see him perform live, to hear his voice, to even hold his hand and now he wanted to sing to her while they danced.

He leans down again, and begins singing in a soft, mesmerising voice, that made every single one of her nerve endings tingle.

_Hey hey, give me the music_

_Feel the city as you walk_

_Every step you take is closer to the way_

_You need to lose it_

_We are moving through the crowd_

_They're gonna hear just what we have to say..._

All she can do is listen and be put under his spell, his singing gentle and curling like warm smoke around her, that she was the only one in the world that he was singing to. The lilt of his voice was so romantic and alluring, and he does not look away once the entire time he sings to her.

Hey hey, no need to prove it

All the rain is gonna fall

And will wash away the thoughts of yesterday

Can you refuse it?

We are living through it all

They're gonna have to find another way...

A moment later, Dan lifts his head and taking both her hands in his, proceeds to step around and gently turn them in a circle together, and all she can do is look back at him, completely spellbound, before he steps close and glides his fingers along her cheek to gently card into her hair, and she could not look away if she tried.

Open your eyes

I believe in what you saw

He then steps behind her, sliding his arms around her waist, looking over her left, then her right shoulder, gently swaying her from side to side, hugging her close to his chest in a gently possessive stance, and it's all she can do to keep her knees from buckling.

_White and yellow lights blink off_

_I can still walk on_

_Hey hey, give me the music_

_Feel the city as you walk_

_Every step you take is closer to the way_

_You need to lose it_

_We are moving through the crowd_

_They gonna hear just what we have to say_

_We'll find another way..._

By the time he has finished, they are just swaying together, fingers still interlaced and her eyes are closed, resting her head on his chest, breathing him in, memorising the feelings of him holding her, the sound of his breathing, wanting him to know that he would be successful and happy in the future with hundreds of thousands of fans, but she confines herself to whispering, "That was so beautiful. Thank you..."

Dan's pleased hum vibrates in his chest and her tremble of pleasure is quite strong.

"You're so welcome, sweetheart. I could sing to you all night."

"Really?"

The hand on her back moves up and down in a light caress, but no lower than her waist, trailing up the back of her neck, tracing along her cheek before tipping his index finger beneath her chin, drinking from her eyes again, "But not just sing. I want to do a lot of other things with you as well."

Blushing, she asks quite innocently, "Such as?"

Dan glances around at the space around them, his smile rather shy, "I'd... I'd rather say that out loud when we are alone? I mean... if you want to come with me somewhere else?"

Her chest heaves with a sudden intake of breath, "You... you are being too nice to me."

"I can be nicer if you want me to..."

The thought to even refuse never once crossed her mind, that she was meddling with time streams and potentially altering history. None of that mattered when she was here in his arms and she wanted more before she was forced to return to her lonely existence.

All she does is nod, entirely entranced, closing her eyes with a shaky sigh as he brushes a light kiss to her forehead, but before he can lean down any further, she pushes her face into his chest, nuzzling close and she hears his chuckle float above her head even over the mild din of the bar.

He wasn't asking her back to his place. Things like that didn't happen to girls like her, yet here she was after having a charming, attractive and talented musician sing one of his own songs to her and dance with her.

"Will we get out of here?"

Her heart knocks in her chest, and before her mind can even formulate a negative response, she has looked up at him and said, "Yes..."

"Okay. Let's go..."

He reaches down to take her hand in the same manner as when they first met just over an hour ago and leads her off the dancefloor. All she can do is trail behind him, looking quite calm on the outside but internally trembling like a leaf.

She had never gone home with anyone on the first night of meeting them, even when she was mildly attracted to them, but this was almost like a dream that would never be lived again so she would grab it with both hands.

Returning to the table, she retrieves her handbag with the notebook and her belongings, keeping her phone well out of sight since the iPhone was quite possibly only in its infancy and none of the apps did not even exist yet.

All she can do is smile demurely to herself as Dan informs the rest of the band that he was taking her home. 

A small white lie that fooled the majority, but Peter has tipped his head to one side with a subtle smile. When he meets her eyes, her blush is screaming scarlet but he gives her a small wink, the only indicator that he even approved of the situation.

"It was nice to meet you all," she intones quietly and everyone says their goodbyes at various volumes and intonations, depending on how tipsy they were.

Before she can even ask about the next concert, Dan has already tugged on her arm to lead her out of the bar, and all she manages is a breathless, "Bye!"

Once outside in the cold night air once again, Dan has shut his eyes and is taking a deep breath.

Tentatively she asks, "Are you okay?"

He opens his eyes and looks at her, his smile once again soft and smouldering all at once, "I am now."

A pause.

"I really do want to bring you back to my place because I like you a lot and I meant it on the dancefloor, but it's fine if you just want to go home. You don't have to, like, go with me just because I'm a cool musician and all."

He appears slightly embarrassed now, and all she can recall is his awkwardness that he spoke about on the show before, and perhaps this was not something he did that often.

She reaches for his other hand, maintaining eye contact as best she can, "I would like to hang out with you some more, if that's okay. You've been really nice to me and I want to hear more about your music, and what your dreams are. I mean, if that's alright?"

Dan appears more at ease now, "Yeah. That's more than alright. I was just asking because... I don't want to make you uncomfortable and not be a dick or anything because you just are so nice and..."

"Dan..."

She gently says his name to call a halt to his rambling, and he looks at her rather bewildered. The fact that she was almost rather being familiar with him would have more than likely made his future self uncomfortable, but here, he was a musician beginning his journey with no knowledge of the greatness he was yet to achieve.

"I appreciate that, but really, I am okay. You're a real gentleman."

Dan's chest puffs up slightly and he takes on the air of the knight again, lifting her hand to his mouth and brushing a light kiss to her knuckles.

"Shall we, my lady? You did bring me back to life with an elixir."

She manages a little curtsey before he takes off at a light jog, bringing her behind, and once again, she was swept up in his energy and enthusiasm.

If the truth were to be told, she never wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *happy sigh*
> 
> There's something about writing Dan in his Skyhill days that makes me very happy. It's really something to think back on how far he's come and the greatness he has achieved in more ways than one.
> 
> The dance scene was something I had imagined for a long time since listening to City as You Walk because it is such a sensual song and very soft, too. There is something like a velvet timbre to Dan's voice in this song that just gave me all the tingles. :D Someone in the comments of the YouTube video described it as a long kiss to the neck and I have to agree!
> 
> I also hope that I got the character of Peter right. I don't really know much about him apart from his musical talent and him being decent to fans who have emailed him about the band, so I portrayed him as a cool, laid back man. :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this little time travel fic. I will hopefully be able to flesh this out even more in the next few chapters. I do have a conclusion in mind, it's just figuring out how to get there is the challenge.
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving any feedback of any kind. <3<3<3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> So that is the end, for now.
> 
> Just a bit of background to this story: I went through a very strong Skyhill phase when I actually dreamed of wanting to travel back in time to 2008 to see them live and hear those beautiful songs from 'Run with the Hunted' being sung and played in real life.
> 
> Such a dream would never happen, but at least with writing there is some wish fulfilment.
> 
> I would have been hesitant to write about time travelling, given the many tropes and versions of what can happen when one does travel to the past, but I went with my gut and my extensive watching of Doctor Who, so if there is enough interest, I may post this fic in its entirety someday.
> 
> Thank you as always for the support and love.


End file.
